Ante Bellum
by lexxie r
Summary: A stormy night. A mother and her child. What once was lost.


DISCLAIMER: Everyone and their cousins know that I own jack. Life's tough that way.

FEEDBACK: ** mistiblu02@hotmail.com**

THANKS to everyone at Illy's forum for putting up with me!

** ANTE BELLUM**, by Lexxie

She rocked back and forth, her precious bundle wrapped snugly within her arms. Outside, the storm lashed wildly at stubborn wooden walls. Shutters shook and rattled threateningly, and the mournful wail of the wind seemed to echo hollowly within the sparsely furnished room.

But the mother sat silently, gently rocking her small baby. Staring down into liquid blue pools that mirrored her own, she smiled. 'She has her mother's eyes and her father's hair,' she thought fondly. 'And his temperament, too.'

A small, wry wince crossed her softly lined features as she remembered the baby's painful screams when it heard its first rumble of thunder. 

'Such lungs, my precious.'

Narrowing her eyes affectionately, she ran a finger lightly through the soft cap of raven hair. She traced the gentle swell of a rosy cheek, the rise of an unlined forehead; she tickled the pursed lips and gently tweaked the small upturned nose. Her explorations were rewarded with an imperious coo. 

She chuckled, pleased. 'Oh, you'll be a pretty one, won't you? A regular heartbreaker.'

The baby gurgled in answer, clapping her tiny palms in front of her mother's smiling face.

She sighed, content for the first time in what seemed like years. She clutched her baby closer to her chest, taking comfort in the warmth and liveliness of her. Together, they sat and rocked while the chill and angry tempest shook the world outside. 

'The storm can't touch us, love,' she promised silently, gazing into wide blue eyes. Leaning back, she breathed deeply and closed her eyes. 

Loud, heavy footsteps cut through the calm silence. Raising her head sharply, her keen ears listened as the footsteps staggered unsteadily to the front door. Her heart sank when the door creaked open and the dank smell of liquor wafted through the room. 

Her abrupt movement did not go unnoticed by the small bundle resting against her chest. Squirming restlessly as if sensing her tension, the baby gave an agitated screech.

Hastily, the mother hugged her child closer and rocked faster, as if the added warmth would soothe her. 'Oh, don't cry, don't cry. You know Daddy doesn't like it.'

The footsteps were closer now, and she heard him grunt as he swayed unsteadily in the darkness. The baby whimpered into her neck in fearful anticipation.

Ridiculously, she wanted to cry. She bit her lip and looked down at her daughter, whose pleading blue eyes seemed to mirror her soul. Mustering a weak smile, she hummed softly, ignoring the sting of tears at the corners of her eyes.

_ "Hush now, my little one. Please, don't you cry."_

He was in the hallway now, his drunken feet dragging over the wooden floor in an unwieldy staccato. He would be looking for her, she knew, calling her name in a clumsy slur. Sooner or later, she'd have to answer.

_ "Lay your head down on my shoulder and sigh."_

With a small amount of relief, she felt her child's breathing grow deeper, slower. Jet black lashes fluttered against soft, pale skin as her baby's young eyes succumbed to sleep. 'Good,' her mother thought. 'This isn't your fight. Not yet.'

_ "The sun's gone away. And mama will pray."_

The footsteps stopped behind the door to the room. She sucked in her breath, tightening her hold on her baby. She could hear his hollow, heavy breathing as he paused outside. The moment stretched on unbearably, and she shut her eyes tightly, willing him to leave, herself to leave...

The footsteps moved past the door and faded as he wove unsteadily up the darkened stairs. 

She let out a grateful rush of air. Smiling wearily, she glanced down at the blissfully sleeping infant bundled in the cocoon of her arms. She could only imagine what innocent dreams danced through her slumber. In a barely audible hum, she finished the last notes of her lullaby. 

_ "The sandman will play all the while you're asleep."_

Xena sighed softly in her sleep and unconsciously burrowed herself deeper into her mother's warmth. The woman smiled sadly at her daughter, gently tucking a wayward strand of silken black hair behind a tiny ear.

'Be innocent, my precious. It's the first thing we all lose.'

She leaned her tired head back and continued to rock in time with the beat of the storm. Slowly, she joined her daughter in Morpheus' realm as the steady hum of rain lulled her to sleep.

FIN 


End file.
